Amcar
The Kovedian Republic of Amcar (Arcasan: The Kovedian Folklead of Amcar) is a parliamentarian republic that covers a significant portion of the continent of Nephinia. Discovery and Settlement Amcar was discovered as part of the first Amcar expedition. As trade to Hei increased, Arcas fell dangerously behind the other powers. As the routes to the east through Nephinia were controlled by the Donerist powers such as Durera and Suria, and the most direct route to the west was controlled by Seresia. However, rumors claimed that it could be reached by a route through the southwest. Krigster Robert Armis I did not want to fall further behind the other Aredian powers and so sent his one of his trusted court members, Stan Amcar, on a voyage to chart a route to Hei. The explorer to be was given three ships for the expedition: Thunder, Acker, and Seeker. The expedition left Aldburg on 21 Brover, 1251. The route south was fraught with danger and constant stops along Jayanesia were required. After a bad storm forced them far south, Amcar found new land. Amcar was officially discovered on 16 Wyver, 1251 AE by Amcar. Originally believing it to be a Jayanesian island, Amcar made landfall and began questioning the natives. Amcar discovered that the natives had no clue of any such landmass to their north, but directed him to a landmass to their south. Deciding to take the risk, Amcar led his fleet southward to investigate. Amcar decided to investigate the coastline, spending months exploring it and discovering several natives tribes. Amcar extensively mapped the North coast for future expeditions before returning to the first island that he had discovered. After spending a few days getting his barrings, Amcar was able to chart a course back to Arcas. However, before he left his fleet was hit by a storm and the Acker ran aground. Amcar decided to have the stranded men on the island. He extended his stay for a few weeks to assist them in establishing a fort before they left. Amcar named the island of the shipwreck Acker Island in honor of the ship. Amcar and his two remaining ships left on their voyage home. Amcar's expedition returned to Arcas on 18 Brover, 1253 AE. Orginally he had been believed to be dead after he failed to reach a ship station on the other end of Jayanesia to meet him. Orginally, Krigster Robert had been displeased to see Amcar return without having reached Hei. However, Amcar had explained his absence and even brought a few natives with him as proof. Robert was pleased with Amcar's discoveries, seeing it as untouched land for the Arcasans to claim for themselves. Amcar was rewarded with a title of his own and given reeveship of Robertland (the name he had given to the land he had discovered). Amcar wasted no time in securing funds for colonization. He was set sail from Aldburg on 21 Inver, 1253. This time he had six ships carrying a total of 500 colonists and soldiers. Amcar's second expedition made landfall on 11 Yndver, 1254. He found his fort largely intact, but many of his men had been suffering from variety of diseases. Despite this, he continued with his plan and officially founded Newburg. The first Arcasan and Aredian colony of Kovedia Armis Era Reeve Amcar was not content to simply govern the new colony, he sought to claim more land and help expand Arcasan domination. He launched a further three expeditions aimed at mapping more of the mainland of the continent and securing trade with the various tribes that inhabited Kovedia. Amcar was by no means without competition, many nobles hired explorers to claim land in their name in the new continent. Others were minor noblemen (far down the line of inheritance) that sought new land for themselves. The early decades of Amcar was a golden age of exploration with much of the western coast of Amcar being mapped and settled by one group or another. However this also meant that there was little coordination between the various groups leading to vastly different approaches in settlement. For example, Gerhard Hallow and Richard Lyme were both active in the Holland area, but the former traded peacefully with the natives while the latter exterminated them without remorse. This led to the natives being hostile to all Aredians which was eventually returned in kind. Another was that places could be discovered a dozen times before they were officially put on the map, The various Reeves of Robertland handled the situation largely at their own discretion. Amcar gave the explorers free reign to what they wanted until his death in 1272. His successor Harold Priest did much to bring the explorers under control. Priest decreed that all explorers needed an endorsement from the Reeve to have their claims acknowledged and all findings had to be reported to him for verification. Priest's successor Reeve Norbert Dale kept the first policy, but abolished the second. The cycle continued until 1305 when Krigster Edwin Armis III, grandson of Robert, reformed the laws surrounding the Robertland. He declared the entire colony to be the personal property of the Krigster, preventing other nobles from claiming it and set a policy of peaceful coexistence with the natives. Edwin also formed the first colonies of Robertland by dividing the Reeveship of Robertland into the Reeves of Acker (covering Acker Island and the other Northern islands), Holland (covering the far southern claims), New Pry (the east lands), and Robertland (the central and western lands). The colonies remained fairly peaceful throughout the rest of the Armis Era where it steadily expanded and new colonies were created (most notably Fredland as a penal colony in 1355 under the order of Krigster Frederick Armis II). The colonies also grew greatly from the Dureran colonies that were added in 1403 after the Second Galric War. The Dureran lands would also be the beginning of a rift between the monarchy and the colonies. The RevolutionCategory:NationsCategory:Eorda The colonies did not suffer under Frod's rule as badly as Arcas proper did, but they still felt the effects of his reign. Once the war broke out many colonies sent representatives to Newburg to discuss what they should do. The colonies declared themselves the Banded Holdings of Kovedia, a subordinate of the Folklead of Arcas. While there was little fighting among the Amcar colonies, they had significant fighting with the Dureran colonies who took the opportunity to try and declare independence. Amcar spent most of the first decade of the Folklead Era suppressing the western lands. By 7 FE (1440 AE) the Dureran colonies were subdued, especially with the capture of New Aude by Amcar forces on 4 Wytor of the same year.